User talk:Chernobog1595
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clone Troopers page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) where Fagin is from. he's from the danish film the war of the birds, (also called, Oliver and Olivia, two sparrows, or at least, i'm more familier with war of the birds).... as far as i know, there's no english verson, in fact, theres a reason for it, i saw the film, it has certen things that is understandabley uncommen in amarican cartoons, at least ones for kids. and even if a crossover is considered, translation subtitles are required, and this someone also has to understand danish. About Deathwing Neither Rae nor I are experts on World of Warcraft. If anyone knows anything about Deathwing, it's LionheartCaptain. Well Leo, who is Deathwing anyway? Is he really your uncle, with Maleficent as your aunt, Jafar and Hades as your uncles, Myotismon, Xion, Facilier, Sora, and Roxas as your cousins? Or is really a ten-thousand year old dragon who only hypnotised your dad into believing he was your uncle, only to either kill him or turn him into your lion pendant? This is Benny speaking. I made some changes to your additions on Deathwing's page. Most of it was agreeably suitable, but there were a few parts that were inaccurate or were simply out of Deathwing's character. First and foremost, Deathwing did not crash into a wall as his umtimely death. He was defeated by the Fantasy Team using teamwork as well as Leo, using the Sword of Lionheart, fired a fire ball into Deathwing's mouth and caused him to internally. Secondly, Deathwing did not back down from killing King Samson. In the original time line, he succeeded in doing so and forced Queen Jaina to retreat to planet Earth, where she safely hid Prince Leo before her own death by the jaws of some vicious hyenas. However, I (as Benny the Beast) altered that time line by going back in time (in the new time machine) to the points where Samson and Jaina were killed and rescued them, then brought them to 12th Century Agrabah where they could safely hide for the time being. When Deathwing found out about this, he tracked the king and queen to 12th Century Agrabah, placed a spell on them that trapped them in an amulet in the shape of the Crest of Lionheart, and sold the amulet to a trinket salesman in the market place, where he met Jafar, who "convinced" the sultan to give him a job as a second royal vizier...and the rest, as you said, is history. Help me Please you had to help me it's your friend name Superwritermaniac , last night I was with my girlfriend then she was cheating on me with a another guy so I was so angry then I was a big jerk on Superwritermaniac but then he block me because of me, it's about my behavior I try to talk to him but he won't listen to me, so you had to help me. I need you to tell Superwritermaniac and tell him I'm sorry for being mean and tell I need a second chance for him as my best friend. by Dragonrule S Febuary 18, 2012 5:24 Hmmmm...I'm sorry, Dragonrule S, I could try, but if I do, he'll only yell at ME for siding with you after what you've pulled and he'll block me as well, considering the huge amount of questions that I've asked him before in the past. So again, I'm sorry, Dragonrule S. I really am. Chernobog1595 04:32, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I saw you tried to mess with the page for my original character Linde the Snow Leopard. Back off! The story just started and you're already acting like an annoying troll. ~kylgrv I'm not a troll, but since you asked nicely, I'll stop and wait until the story is finished before I can judge my opinion on Linde. Chernobog1595 (talk) 22:54, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Rasputin does not become a member of the Council of Shadows. Just do as your told for once and WAIT TIL THE STORY IS FINISHED!!!! - Hewylewis Understood, no need to get angry at me though. Chernobog1595 (talk) 16:48, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Long John Silver is not my page, I do not have the authority to move, let alone remove a page on this site. - TroyTroodon Understood. Think you can ask whoever runs this wiki to remove it himself? Chernobog1595 (talk) 03:09, August 24, 2013 (UTC) No! - TroyTroodon TMNTSubspace TMNTSubspace 01:44, September 11, 2013 (UTC) TMNTSubspace TMNTSubspace 01:46, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks For The Picture Of The Psycho Rangers. You're welcome, sir. Chernobog1595 (talk) 03:14, September 11, 2013 (UTC)